


My Babysitter's A Vampire

by rexlover180



Series: Halloween 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Literally a My Babysitter's A Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: For some reason, I still have the image of Shiro chasing squirrels in a forest stuck in my head and I’m more than happy to share it with the world. Also the image of Shiro being curious is garlic would actually hurt him and how startled he would be when it actually does. This took me way longer than it should have, mostly because I didn’t know where I wanted this to go, I only had the premise and didn’t want to turn it into a fully plotted story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Happy Halloween Month!





	

Lance couldn’t even remember how many times he’d insisted with his parents that he didn’t need a babysitter. He was fifteen for crying out loud! He didn’t need a babysitter. That was what came with the territory of being the youngest child where all of his siblings had left the house already. He wasn’t trusted alone, no matter how many chores he’d done to prove he was responsible. Lance pouted as he slumped on the couch, glaring at the TV while his parents talked upstairs about their “date night”. Sure, it was exciting that they were able to go out and have fun. But that didn’t mean Lance needed a…a… _babysitter_.

He shuddered at the very thought. His phone buzzed and he knew exactly what it was. His friends had been teasing him mercilessly ever since they found out he was getting a babysitter. He didn’t have the effort to look at it yet, maybe later. His stomach plummeted when he heard the doorbell ring. Lance immediately turned around to peek over the back of the couch, which gave him a perfect vantage point to see the door. It was made of a thick, white wood that made it impossible to see through, but he really wished he could. What kind of babysitter did his parents sentence him to? That old lady down the street? That wouldn’t be terrible, she’d probably go to sleep. Or was it those health freaks the next block over? He wasn’t sure if his stomach could handle that kind of dinner.

The doorbell rang again, a deadly sound that sentenced Lance to his fate. He heard his parents coming down the stairs, his mother sending him a glare, wordlessly asking why he didn’t answer the door. He ducked down a little lower, hoping that maybe the babysitter wouldn’t see him, but he still wanted to see who it was. His dad opened the door and Lance winced, nearly shutting his eyes, but the person he saw in the doorway took him by surprise.

Standing in the darkness with the porchlight surrounding him was…a man. Okay… He definitely looked older than a teenager, but he could still be considered a kid. Maybe a college kid? He was pretty well-built, maybe an athlete of some kind. He had dark hair that practically blended in with the rest of the night sky and really, really dark eyes. But he was all smiles, chatting it up with Lance’s parents casually. Lance pouted, trying to find something wrong with him. He looked like absolute perfection, hell he was almost as attractive as any of the actor’s Lance had crushes on. There had to be something wrong with him.

After all, what kind of guy actually says yes to babysitting a teenager?

“Lance, come say hi to Shiro,” his mother prompted him, looking right at him. Lance flinched at the sight of everyone looking at him. His cover was blown.

“Uh…hi,” Lance says with a small smile, raising his hand. Well, since he’d been found out, he might as well pull this off and prove that he really didn’t need this babysitter, no matter how good looking he was. He casually strolled over to the door and held out his hand with a confidant smile. “The name’s Lance.”

“Nice to meet you,” Shiro said. He was polite. He seemed to be taking this relatively well, all considering. He might be babysitting an actual teenager, but he didn’t seem to let that bother him.

“Well, we have our numbers and the number of our neighbors in the kitchen,” Lance’s mother said, shrugging on her coat. “We’ve left some money for pizza, we’ll be back by around midnight. Lance, make sure you do your homework and you’re back in bed by then.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance said, crossing his arms over his chest. Like he was actually gonna do that. Shiro seemed like a pretty chill dude, he could just hole up in his room and play video games or something. Besides, he could just do his homework before class tomorrow. Hunk and Pidge always helped him with some of the tougher stuff anyway.

“Have fun, you two,” his mom said happily as she and Lance’s dad bypassed Shiro and went to their own car in the driveway. There was another car there, a pretty nice one at that. How could someone as young as Shiro afford something like that?

“So…” Lance said casually as Shiro closed the door. “You don’t think this is weird? At all?”

“Trust me, I’ve had stranger jobs,” Shiro said simply. “I like to make the most of the situation.” Okay, so this guy was really cool. Something had to be wrong with him. He was just so…perfect. Lance narrowed his eyes as Shiro went past him to look around the house. “So, it’s all up to you. You can just go on with your night and I won’t get involved or we could try to do something together.”

“Uh, yeah,” Lance mused, glancing upstairs. As fun as it would be to try and make small talk with a stranger, he’d much prefer to discuss with his friends how something had to be wrong with this guy. Maybe he had small feet? Maybe he had really freaky hobbies? Who knew? “I’ve got a lot of…homework to do, so I should probably just head to my room.”

“Alright,” Shiro said, not offended at all. “I can go ahead and order that pizza. Anything specific you want?”

“Uh, just get whatever, I’m not very picky,” Lance said, already climbing the stairs. “Actually, get garlic bread, too.” Lance paused on the stairs and watched curiously how Shiro twitched slightly at the mention of it. Did he just really not like garlic bread? That was a shame because it was freaking amazing.

“Sure, no problem,” Shiro said easily, hiding his blunder. Lance narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded and continued up the stairs. He barely made it into his room before he pulled out his phone and started texting his friends.

In a matter of about forty-five minutes, his friends had helped him come up with a pretty good amount of theories. While Keith refused to take part in such a thing, Pidge and Hunk were more than happy to supply. They ranged anywhere from serial killer (which made Lance extremely uncomfortable being alone with him, so he decided to ignore that one) to college drop-out to ghost. Lance wasn’t exactly confident with any of these options, but he had no choice to choose one when he heard the doorbell ring. He’d have to face his “babysitter” in order to get food. And, damn, he was hungry.

Lance cracked open the door to his bedroom, listening as Shiro chatted it up with the pizza delivery man. Honestly, he was so confident and extroverted, it was hard to find something wrong with him. But that was the point. He was definitely too perfect. He was starting to consider the failed movie star theory Hunk had given him. Lance waited until the door closed and it was quiet until he started down the stairs. He stayed stealthy, hoping not to be seen. Maybe if he could spy on the guy, he could find something else out. Any information would be welcome.

He peeked around the corner that lead to the kitchen and it looked like Shiro hadn’t noticed him. Shiro placed the boxes on the kitchen counter, staring at them for a little while. There was one large pizza box and, sitting on top of it was a little one, the one that would hold the garlic bread. Lance felt his mouth water and his stomach growl at him. He was hungry, but he had to be patient. Maybe Shiro would give something away.

Eventually, Shiro did open the box of garlic bread, a look on his face that betrayed the fact that he was…curious? Why was he curious about garlic bread? Was he going to try it? Shiro knelt down, going to smell the garlic bread and he grimaced, scrunching up his nose with a slight growl. Why did he growl? Maybe werewolf would be an option to consider? Wait, if Lance was already gonna go down that road, then he should definitely consider vampire…After all, his reaction towards garlic so far definitely warranted some suspicion…But that wasn’t likely, was it?

Finally, Shiro reached into the box and delicately touched the garlic. But what Lance saw made his jaw drop. Shiro immediately recoiled at touching the garlic and he let out a…a hiss. Like, he legit hissed. Lance watched as Shiro’s canines grew larger with the action and there was a flash of _red_ in his eyes. Lance audibly gasped, his jaw dropping. Shiro seemed to hear, his features returning to normal as his eyes darted to where Lance was standing.

“Nope,” Lance said, turning on his heel and running for the stairs. “Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!”

“Wait! Lance,” Shiro called after him, but Lance was busy taking the stairs three at a time. Nope. He was not about to deal with this. Sure, vampire was funny and cool when it was just a theory. But knowing that an actual, legit vampire was in his home was definitely not okay.

Lance had nearly made it all the way to the sanctuary of his bedroom, nearly closing the door, when a hand stopped it. Lance pulled at the door with all of his might, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Lance, please just listen to me,” Shiro pleaded.

“Um, ya know, I think I’m good,” Lance said, pulling with all of his weight.

“It’s not…it’s not what it looks like.”

“Unless you have a really convincing Halloween costume on in March, I don’t think there’s an excuse, sorry,” Lance blurted out.

Shiro was quiet for a moment, but he didn’t let up. What was he gonna do now that Lance knew his secret? Would he drink Lance’s blood? Control his mind? Would Lance become his slave? Nope, nope, nope! Lance was definitely not about that life.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” came the eventual reply. It was almost quiet, almost scared. Lance hesitated for a moment, giving Shiro plenty of time to open the door. Lance stumbled back before the door could hit him and he looked around for some kind of weapon to protect himself with. Sadly, he didn’t think action figures could really do much against a vampire. If only he’d managed to get some garlic bread, that might be useful. “I just want to talk.”

“Uh, huh, yeah, I’m sure,” Lance said. “And after we’re done talking?”

“I’ll leave you alone,” Shiro assured him.

“And I can trust you because…?” Lance asked.

“All I can give you is my word,” Shiro said. Lance licked his lips. Shiro was definitely stronger and bigger than him. And being a vampire, he had like an unlimited amount of stamina. Which meant Lance had no chance when it came to a fight. So he had to be clever. If Shiro really wanted to give Lance a fair chance.

“I’ll talk,” Lance said carefully. “But let me have some garlic bread first.”

Shiro blinked, staring at him for a while, before he let out a short laugh. He nodded, stepping out of the way of the door. “Is this really what my life has come to?”

“Apparently,” Lance said, running around Shiro and going straight for the kitchen. He didn’t hesitate to stuff his face with the garlic bread but made sure to keep at least one piece to hold in his hand, extended towards Shiro as he entered the kitchen as well.

“Do you feel safer now?” Shiro asked bluntly and Lance nodded carefully. Shiro shook his head with another small laugh. “Will you listen to what I have to say?” Lance nodded slowly again, making sure that the garlic bread stayed directly between him and Shiro. “Okay…Just so you know, I’ve only been a vampire for a couple of months.” That was so weird to hear from an actual person’s mouth. Like…legit the weirdest thing he’d never heard. “And I’ve never drank human blood.”

“Okay…” Lance said, carefully looking Shiro up and down. “I guess I believe you. What…blood do you drink?”

“Animal?” Shiro offered with a shrug. “I go out a few miles to the forest and hunt deer.” For some reason the image of Shiro running around a forest trying to catch deer was extremely amusing to Lance and he let out a snort. Just imagining him trying to tackle like a deer to the ground made him let out a louder laugh. What if Shiro couldn’t find any deer? Would he go after squirrels?

“Okay, it’s really not that funny,” Shiro said bluntly as Lance erupted into laughter.

“I know, I know, gimme a sec,” Lance said with a wide smile, trying to get his laughter under control. Shiro, this composed, cool dude, running after squirrels in the woods at night! Oh, that was the best image he could ever have in his head! “I’m sorry, it’s just really funny!”

“Sure,” Shiro said with a long sigh. “You won’t tell anyone, right?”

“No, no, I’ll, uh, keep your secret,” Lance said. Sure, he’d tell his friends but other than that he’d keep it on the down low. “As long as you don’t do anything weird, I’m okay with it, I guess.” He was definitely skeptical of letting a legit vampire into his home, but he hadn’t tried to kill him yet. Maybe it was the garlic…He’d have to make sure to eat some every day Shiro came over…

Wait did he just admit that he was okay with his _babysitter_ coming over again?

* * *

Lance couldn’t help but glance at Shiro out of the corner of his eye. He’d set up a movie that he said he was interested in, but mostly he was curious about this vampire beside him. It had been a whole week. Lance had waited a whole week to see his babysitter again, since his parent’s apparently only wanted to go on a date once a week. He stewed on this thoughts and the theories his friends had come up with (Keith did help eventually) for a whole week before he saw Shiro again. It was just weird to think about.

“You know I can feel you staring, right?” Shiro asked bluntly and Lance nearly jumped right out of his skin.

“What, is that one of your powers?” Lance blurted out before thinking. He flinched at realizing he’d messed up. What if he made Shiro mad? Would he eat him? Drink his blood? Hypnotize him?

Shiro just glanced up at him with an amused look on his face and a little grin.

“It’s called perception,” Shiro said, but there was a lilt of a laugh in his voice. “As flattering as it is that you think I have powers, I haven’t been a vampire long enough to know what they are.”

“So, like, you don’t know if you can do all that Twilight stuff?”

“Well, I know I don’t sparkle,” Shiro said simply. “I just don’t like the sun. And I know I can catch a deer just by running, but yes that’s about it.”

“Why haven’t you looked into it more?” Lance asked curiously, leaning forward despite knowing that he could possibly endanger himself this way.

Shiro shrugged. “I just don’t want to. Most of it requires experimenting on humans and I don’t want to do that.”

“Huh.” Lance narrowed his eyes as he looked a little closer at Shiro. It was still so weird to think about. It was kind of lame that Shiro wasn’t, like, an old vampire that had seen the rise and fall of the Roman Empire or something cool like that. But a vampire was a vampire…

Shiro seemed aware of their guests before Lance was, tilting his head towards the door with a confused expression. When Lance heard the doorbell ring, he knew exactly who it was and he leapt off the couch as quickly as he could. He’d have to let them in before Shiro tried to stop him, as scary as that thought was…

“Wait, Lance, who is-”

The second Lance opened the door, Hunk started spouting questions at the speed of light. Was the vampire there? Was Lance safe? Did he drink his blood? Did they have a proper amount of garlic? Where could they find a wooden stake in town? It was Pidge who eventually cut him off with a sharp elbow to the side.

“So is he actually here?” Keith asked curiously. As much as he would avoid admitting it in public, he totally believed Lance when he said that his babysitter was a vampire. He was as interested as everyone else in seeing a real vampire in person.

“Lance…” Shiro said in a tone that sounded suspiciously like how his dad would scold him for hiding something from him. It sent a shiver down his spine and he turned on his heel towards Shiro, who looked at his friend group with a scrutinizing gaze.

“Look, I know I promised not to tell anyone,” Lance said, his words coming out almost too quickly for even him to understand. Damn, he really wished he could have convinced Shiro to get garlic bread again. “But these guys aren’t _just anyone_. They’re my best friends, of course they wouldn’t tell anyone, so relax it’s totally fine. Unless you’re really angry, you’re not gonna kill them or anything are you?”

Shiro raised a brow, which stopped Lance from blurting out anything else stupid. “Do you really still think I’d just kill someone that easily?”

“Well, we at least know the babysitter’s real,” Pidge said with a snort and Lance tried to casually step back, onto her toes, but she knew how to avoid his stealth attacks by now. “You should totally tell his parents he had guests over without their permission, I’d love to see him get in trouble.”

“Okay, wow, some friend you are,” Lance said with a pout, but lead the way into the living room once again. Shiro sighed, closing his book, apparently knowing that Lance and his friends wouldn’t leave him alone until their curiosities were satisfied. But he didn’t start anything, just returning their gazes with a surprisingly calm expression.

Keith was the first one brave enough to speak up. “Are you really even a vampire? Or is Lance’s imagination just acting up again?”

“I really saw Bigfoot at Denny’s don’t be an asshole,” Lance snapped and Keith just waved his hand in his direction.

Shiro sighed, sending a not-so-secretive glare at Lance before opening his mouth and allowing his fangs to slide out. Lance couldn’t help but lean forward at the sight. It was so interesting to see. Where did the fangs go when he wasn’t using them? Could he just pull them out whenever he wanted?

“Satisfied?” Shiro asked, closing his mouth once again and his teeth returning to normal.

“Whoa,” Hunk said, letting out a long breath. “So, wait, how did you even become a vampire?”

“I don’t remember,” Shiro answered. He set his book down on the couch, giving it a longing glance, before returning again to Lance’s friends. “Next question?”

“What was your life like before this?” Pidge asked excitedly. Now that she knew it was actually real, she was just as interested as anyone else, maybe even more. “Or did you have to leave it?”

“I don’t remember anything from before,” Shiro said simply. He tried to sound distant but Lance noticed a little bit of hurt in his voice, so he was quick to change the subject. It wasn’t really Drill Shiro Day, he just wanted to prove to his friends that he wasn’t lying. And to make sure that if he did make a stupid mistake and Shiro did drink his blood that he would have backup.

“So have you ever actually tasted human blood?”

Shiro shivered. “No. I don’t want to.”

“You know, when you said he was a vampire, I was expecting something different,” Keith mused, resting his chin on his hand. “No offense, or anything, but considering how scared he sounded last week I was expecting a lot more.”

“You were that scared of me?” Shiro asked curiously, a little bit of hurt in his voice.

“What? Me? No, I wasn’t scared,” Lance said with a wave of his hand. “I’m never scared, are you kidding me? I just thought, you know, it was really cool that you’re a vampire and I thought my friends should know.”

“Oh, please, you practically called me crying after your parents finally got home.” Hunk snickered. Lance jabbed him in the side with his elbow, glaring harshly at him.

“As, uh, flattering,” Shiro hesitated at that word, “as it is that you had to tell your friends, I do need your word that you won’t say anything else to anyone else.”

“Yeah, sure,” Lance said with a nod. These three were the only ones he really had to tell about this kind of thing in the first place. He didn’t exactly have a lot of close friends other than them, so it wasn’t like it was a huge danger.

“And you three as well,” Shiro said. Hunk, Keith, and Pidge all nodded and Shiro relaxed slightly, glancing at his book. “Well, if that’s done, I’d like to get back to reading. And as long as you four don’t cause too much trouble, I won’t ask his parents for more money even though there is technically more of you.”

“Yup, absolutely, we won’t cause trouble,” Lance vowed. He saw Pidge lean closer towards Shiro as he picked up his book and looked like he started to read again and it looked like she was about to ask another question. Lance winced, hoping it wasn’t something that would cause him to get angry.

“Can I touch them?” Pidge asked curiously. “The fangs, I mean.”

Shiro studied the book for a few seconds, looking deep in thought. Finally, he sighed and once again set down the book.

“Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I still have the image of Shiro chasing squirrels in a forest stuck in my head and I’m more than happy to share it with the world. Also the image of Shiro being curious is garlic would actually hurt him and how startled he would be when it actually does.   
> This took me way longer than it should have, mostly because I didn’t know where I wanted this to go, I only had the premise and didn’t want to turn it into a fully plotted story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Happy Halloween Month!


End file.
